Reforging old bonds drarry
by kusanosakura
Summary: Prequel to Bound to you. Harry grows up as Remus and Severus' son. Despite the slight difference in their ages his childhood friends are Draco Malfoy, who is Severus' godson and Neville Longbottom. Follows the growth of Draco and Harry's relationship from childhood friends to lovers.
1. Prologue

Title: Reforging old bonds

Pairing: future drarry, implied Remus x Severus

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summery: Harry grows up as Remus and Severus' son, spending school hours at Hecate's school; for young witches and wizards. Despite the slight difference in their ages his guardians arrange play dates with both the Malfoy heir, Draco who is Severus' other godson and the Longbottom heir, Neville.

Notes: This is a true prequel to Bound to you and traces the growth of Draco and Harry's relatiionship from childhood friends to lovers.

* * *

Prologue

Harry's first real memory was when Draco came over to play; he only looked breakable like a doll. Yet the slightly older boy had shown up and didn't mind playing with him.

Harry tugged on his sleeve, "Dway like play wit' me?" it mattered, why Harry didn't know but it did.

Draco laughed, hugging him, "Greg and Vince want to wrestle. Blaise wants his picture books. Daphne and Pansy play house. I like to make mud castles, block cities or race on toy brooms."

Harry felt something special, different when Draco held him. It was a good feeling, he felt safe and he trusted Draco.

XoooooX

At first when his father said he would be spending the afternoon at his godfather's Draco was upset. That is until he learned that Father was going to be arguing a bill with Greg and Vince's fathers and that mother was going to tea. He had no desire to go with either of them. He remembered uncle Sev's adopted son and had been jealous. Uncle Sev was his! Then he met Harry; he'd never met a baby who looked like that. Harry had hair the colour of a raven's wing, as messy as one of their nests and eyes the exact shade of father's old Quidditch robes.

Uncle Sev met him at the floo and took him in his arms hugging him. Then led him into the sitting room where the tiny dark haired baby was playing.

They would often fall asleep playing and end up cuddled together.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Reforging old bonds

Pairing: future drarry, implied Remus x Severus

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summery: Harry grows up as Remus and Severus' son, spending school hours at Hecate's school; for young witches and wizards. Despite the slight difference in their ages his guardians arrange play dates with both the Malfoy heir, Draco who is Severus' other godson and the Longbottom heir, Neville.

Notes: This is a true prequel to Bound to you and traces the growth of Draco and Harry's relatiionship from childhood friends to lovers.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was Harry's third birthday…his second since coming to stay with Severus and Remus.

His dad and his papa had invited Draco who was just turned four over to play. It was teatime when they were led into the front parlour.

There was a large cake decorated in brooms, snitches and Quaffles.

The other boys present were Draco, Neville Longbottom whose birthday was yesterday, Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey who was two years older then Draco and a few other children of Severus and Remus' old schoolmates.

Harry received a mountain of presents.

His favourite was the toy snitch Draco gave him.

When most of the guests left Severus sat down with Harry in his lap, "Harry, we've got a surprise for you."

Harry tilted his head back to look up at his papa, "What is it? Present?"

Remus ruffled his hair, "Not exactly pup. Your papa is going to have a baby. You're going to be a big brother."

Harry frowned, "But…"

Severus hugged him closer, "What's wrong Harry?"

"I'm not…"

"You're not what?" Remus asked looking worried.

"I'm not your real son."

Severus sighed, "Oh Harry. Remember what we told you? Your mum was my best friend in the whole world. She loved you very, very much. Your father was Remus' best friend too. You like playing with us when we're animals right?"

Harry nodded.

Remus kissed the top of his head, "James taught us how to do it. He was a stag."

Harry summoned his stuffed stag, "You mean like Prongs?"

Remus laughed, "That was his nickname. I was Moony, Severus was Sneaky, Sirius was Padfoot and Lily,"

"Lily was Lily."

Harry frowned, "Why mum not have nickname?"

Severus chuckled, "Because she couldn't be anything else but she was a doe. Your father was a Potter, Potters are known to fall in love early and they only fall in love once. Lily knew that your father was spoiled but underneath that was a brave, caring man. He saved my life once. He and your mum are heroes. Don't let anyone tell you any different. We love you pup, we couldn't love you anymore if you were ours by blood. Remus is one of your godfathers just like Padfoot was. Sirius was very, very brave, he was an Auror like James."

"James and Sirius were partners until we heard that you were in danger. James went into hiding but Sirius wanted to keep protecting people. He died on a mission just before your parents died. We don't even know for sure if they knew."

"You sure won't love less?" Harry asked quietly.

Severus shook his head, "Never. You're the son of our heart. We got to hold you right after your parents. We were there when you were born. Your parents loved you very much. They wanted us to raise you, because they wanted you to be with people who loved each other and loved you. They wanted you to have brothers and sisters."

"Okay…" Harry gave them a shy smile, "I guess I want to be a big brother."

Remus hugged him and the three sat on the sofa in a tangle of arms.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N- I decided to stop confusing every one- including myself. Harry's soon-to-be sisters are only three years behind him. Which fits best because when he is a Fourth Year and Draco is in Fifth, the girls are eleven. Sorry for the confusion.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Reforging old bonds

Pairing: future drarry, implied Remus x Severus

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summery: Harry grows up as Remus and Severus' son, spending school hours at Hecate's school; for young witches and wizards. Despite the slight difference in their ages his guardians arrange play dates with both the Malfoy heir, Draco who is Severus' other godson and the Longbottom heir, Neville.

Notes: This is a true prequel to Bound to you and traces the growth of Draco and Harry's relatiionship from childhood friends to lovers.

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry was antsy, he had been sent over to Malfoy Manor for a play date. He was going to be a big brother today; his papa promised that they would send for him when his sisters came. He often was sent on play dates while his dads taught.

He was annoyed with Greg and Vince. The slightly older boys were wrestling and mumbling insults at one another. Harry was trying to focus on building a castle with Draco's blocks.

Draco was talking or trying to talk to the strange boy with skin the colour of chocolate. It wasn't his colour that made him strange it was that his words sounded odd. Draco said that the boy whose name was Blaise was French.

Harry was upset because Draco was ignoring him. He hadn't wanted to leave his home but papa said that he'd promised and Harry wanted to be someone who kept their promises.

A house elf came to call them to lunch.

Draco finally wandered over to him.

"Hi. Sorry. Father asked me to be especially nice to Blaise. His mother is away and he's alone."

"What about his papa?"

Draco glanced at the strange boy, "His dad died when he was little. Blaise never knew him."

Harry's eyes filled with tears, "That's so sad." He lost his parents when he was a baby but he had his dad and his papa. They loved him. It sounded like Blaise was especially lonely.

Draco held his hand as they walked to the small dining room where they always ate when Harry was at the Manor.

After a lunch of chicken sandwiches without crusts and tomato soup they all headed to the nursery for naps.

Draco let Vince and Greg go off to the rooms they usually slept in.

Harry watched Blaise look around curious but nervous. He was younger than Draco but older than himself, he was sure about that.

Draco held out his hand.

Harry was not happy.

Draco led them both to his room.

Harry liked this room, the bed was made of silver wood and the headboard was carved to look like a dragon.

Draco led them both to his bed.

They all curled up together and drifted off.

Harry's last thought was about how much he enjoyed falling asleep with Draco…

XoooooX

Harry woke when he was shook gently.

"Harry, time to wake up."

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Dad?"

His dad was grinning, "Would you like to come home and meet your sisters?"

His dad had been really tired and frowned a lot. His papa had been really sick. He spent most of his time in bed. When Harry was home they took naps together. His dad didn't like it if his papa made himself more tired.

Harry grinned back, "Papa okay?

His dad's grin froze, "Madam Pomfrey says so. He'll still be very tired. He'll need us to help take care of your sisters."

"We go home now?"

His dad picked him up and hugged him, "I love you so much Harry. Don't ever forget it."

Harry wrapped his arms around his dad's neck, "I love you too."

They flooed back to the apartment they shared at Hogwarts.

His dad carried him up the stairs to the room his dads shared.

The door opened and Harry could see his papa in bed.

"Hello there Harry. Come meet your sisters."

Harry had worried he wouldn't like them. They were so beautiful. They had his dads curly hair, dad's golden eyes and his papa's black hair.

Harry climbed out his dad's arms and knelt beside his papa.

Papa still looked tired and Harry was worried.

"This is Artemis Lilith and this is Nemia Jasmine."

Harry whispered, "They are so pretty."

His papa put Artemis in his arms and showed him how to hold her.

Harry grinned at her sleepy, frowning face, "I'm your big brother."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"They won't do much but eat and sleep."

"I help! I promise." Harry whispered.

Harry felt safe and loved in his dad's arms as he held his sleeping sister. He didn't care that they didn't share blood. They were his sisters and Remus and Severus Prince were his dad's.

His dads shared a kiss.

Harry didn't notice that his parents were upset. He was too busy watching his sister Artemis sleep…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N- I decided to stop confusing every one- including myself. Harry's soon-to-be sisters are only three years behind him. Which fits best because when he is a Fourth Year and Draco is in Fifth, the girls are eleven. Sorry for the confusion.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Reforging old bonds

Pairing: future drarry, implied Remus x Severus

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summery: Harry grows up as Remus and Severus' son, spending school hours at Hecate's school; for young witches and wizards. Despite the slight difference in their ages his guardians arrange play dates with both the Malfoy heir, Draco who is Severus' other godson and the Longbottom heir, Neville.

Notes: This is a true prequel to Bound to you and traces the growth of Draco and Harry's relatiionship from childhood friends to lovers.

* * *

Chapter 3

Harry was five and it was September, his dads insisted he go to school.

It was only Wizarding primary school but it was still school. There was one in Hogsmeade, which was the village outside Hogwarts where his dads taught.

Papa walked carried him all the way to the Gates before Harry squirmed.

"Papa Want down."

"Papa I want down." Severus corrected.

Hecate's Wizarding School for Young Children.

It was an old house sort of grey but Harry was a bit scared.

"I don't really want to go." Harry said quietly.

Then there was the crack of Apparation.

There was Uncle Lucius who was holding Draco.

His friend wiggled, "Father put me down."

As soon as Draco was on the ground he ran over. "Harry! Father said you were starting." His friend held out his hand, "Come with me?"

Harry smiled shyly, ignoring his papa, "I'm coming."

Severus called out, "I'll be back at five."

"Harry waved as they ran up the stairs laughing.

Lucius shook his head, "Draco was more excited to come this year, he wanted to show Harry around and introduce him to all the teachers."

Severus chuckled, "They are best friends. I am glad Draco is so nice to him. After all, Harry's a sweet kid."

Lucius turned away. "I know."

Severus felt a little sad that Harry was growing up.

Before he could say anything Lucius was gone…

Severus shrugged and headed back to the school.

With only Astoria Greengrass the twins they didn't have as many play dates during the year that Harry had.

Instead they had to hire a baby sitter to watch them during classes.

When they wanted to go for a date, either Andromeda or Narcissa would watch them. Now that Dora was older, she was begging to watch them. She was only twelve, the twins were only two but Severus wanted to wait until she was older. She spent a lot of time in their rooms after classes.

She grew up on stories about how big of a hero Sirius was and wanted to be an Auror just like him.

The thing about death was that you glossed over one's bad sides. Sirius wasn't all bad but he'd been hurtful in school. While he didn't like Padfoot much he had learned to telerate him but he still chuckled sometimes about the time Sirius made Bella paid for bullying him.

He wondered whether it had any influence on Sirius' end?

It was something they would never know.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N- I decided to stop confusing every one- including myself. Harry's soon-to-be sisters are only three years behind him. Which fits best because when he is a Fourth Year and Draco is in Fifth, the girls are eleven. Sorry for the confusion.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Reforging old bonds

Pairing: future drarry, implied Remus x Severus

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summery: Harry grows up as Remus and Severus' son, spending school hours at Hecate's school; for young witches and wizards. Despite the slight difference in their ages his guardians arrange play dates with both the Malfoy heir, Draco who is Severus' other godson and the Longbottom heir, Neville.

Notes: This is a true prequel to Bound to you and traces the growth of Draco and Harry's relatiionship from childhood friends to lovers.

* * *

Chapter 4

Harry was eight when his sisters finally joined him at school.

Draco and Neville were nine, while Adrian had started at Hogwarts. Harry had classes with Daphne, Blaise, Pansy, Greg, Vince and Tracey.

Harry had needed a real wand last year to stabilize his magic. His was an 11" Hippogriff Talon and Larch wand, Louis Ollivander described as nice and supple. The hippogriff talon came from the same hippogriff as the feather that had been in his mother's wand. Which was a subtle connection that thrilled him. His was well balanced magically but particularly suited to Charms.

Draco had a reasonably springy 10" Hickory and Red Jasper Powder. It was well-suited for a boy interested in law and ancient runes.

Harry was on his way with his classmates to meet Draco for lunch.

"If it isn't the monster's girls. Does your daddy beat you?"

"are you sure you aren't his kids because he killed your parents?"

Harry ran, the shoved the first one away, "You leave them alone!"

"If isn't a Potter brat."

Harry growled, "How could you? They are just little girls. If anyone is a monster it's you Smith! Nasty git picking on five year olds girls. Does it make you feel big to pick on them? Why don't you stop being a coward and take on someone your own age?"

"Is there a problem here?" Draco drawled striding towards them.

Harry glared at Smith, "This creep was just _leaving_." His voice thick with warning.

Zacharias snuck off.

Nemia threw herself in his arms, her tiny body shaking with silent sobs.

Harry reached out and tugged Artemis close, "It's alright. Big brother's here. Ill take care you."

XoooooX

Draco knew something had happened. Nemia wasn't the sort to cry for no reason.

Harry was a good brother, he was a little jealous that Harry had siblings even if they weren't blood.

"They can sit with us." He offered graciously, they were cute and they were his god sisters after all. As Harry's best friend it was only right to look out for them.

Harry smiled at him.

Draco thought it was a rather nice one; Harry glowed sometimes when he was really happy.

"Hush now. You're safe Nemia. Why don't we go have lunch alright?"

Nemia sniffed.

Draco held out his silk monogrammed handkerchief.

Nemia dried her tears and shyly wiped her nose.

Draco snapped his fingers.

Dobby was immediately there with a clean replacement handkerchief.

Artemis snickered, "Pretentious much?"

Draco laughed, ruffling her hair as they headed to the school's dining hall.

He didn't mind lessons with Neville but he did miss Harry and his childhood friends.

XoooooX

Harry spotted a familiar but lonely blonde girl off by herself.

Luna Lovegood was a new student; her dad had protested her attending her but her mum put her foot down.

"Hey Luna."

The girl smiled, "Hi Harry. I heard that you've had a run in with Nargles. Nasty creatures."

Artemis looked up at her, "How did you know?"

"A blabbering humdinger told me."

Artemis stared at her, "Is that like a little birdy told you?"

Luna laughed; it was like a bit of music, "Something like that."

Nemia tugged Harry towards a table, "Neville's lonely. Let's sit with him."

Harry let her tug him along; he adored her. Artemis was stronger. She didn't seem to need him as much. Nemia had him wrapped around her little finger.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N- I decided to stop confusing every one- including myself. Harry's soon-to-be sisters are only three years behind him. Which fits best because when he is a Fourth Year and Draco is in Fifth, the girls are eleven. Sorry for the confusion.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Reforging old bonds

Pairing: future drarry, implied Remus x Severus

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summery: Harry grows up as Remus and Severus' son, spending school hours at Hecate's school; for young witches and wizards. Despite the slight difference in their ages his guardians arrange play dates with both the Malfoy heir, Draco who is Severus' other godson and the Longbottom heir, Neville.

Notes: This is a true prequel to Bound to you and traces the growth of Draco and Harry's relatiionship from childhood friends to lovers.

* * *

Chapter 5

Harry was mad.

It was the day before Draco was going to attend Hogwarts. Sure Harry lived there but first years were so busy that he'd barely get to see him. As much Dora adored them she was often busy between her studies and Quidditch practice, Draco's cousin was a Beater on the Hufflepuff team.

He wouldn't see Draco every day for a year, not that he could count on being sorted in the same House next year. What if Draco replaced him? What if his friend made a better friend?

That thought was painful…

If only he were older…he might be able to be in the same year. It wasn't fair…

Their mothers were the same age and he was still younger.

Then against Narcissa was married first; she'd married Uncle Luc within months of graduation. They'd had a November bonding and Draco was born a month early.

His parents had been married a year later and he'd been born nearly a year and two months after Draco.

Harry pouted, they were going to be universes apart with Draco at Hogwarts and him still at Hecate's.

He wished he could use an aging potion but it wouldn't work and he wasn't the brewer Draco or Artemis were. Artemis maybe eight but she was definitely papa's daughter when it came to brewing. As for Nemia, no one was sure where the music came from.

Aunt Annie and Aunt Narcissa had taught her different instruments, both had been taught the more gentle arts like music, painting, tapestry, crocheting and knitting. Andromeda had been teaching the girls how to cook as well. They maybe Prince Heiresses but cooking was a fundamental skill. If a spouse became poor and or lost their house elves a witch was expected to know household charms including cooking and cleaning ones.

Harry never had to learn because he would inherit two estates the Potter and the Black.

His future bonded ought to know such things.

He would be lonely without Draco…

XoooooX

Draco already had his trunk packed.

He was already more than proficient in the core subjects due to his schooling at Hecate's that he would avoid classes such as Introduction to Magical Theory. He would easily have the highest marks in his year.

It ought to be a turning point in his life, one of those stepping into the future sort of moments.

Yet all he thought about was leaving Harry behind…

Would the smaller boy be alright?

The difficulties with Zacharias hadn't gotten any better.

Artemis and Nemia were still bullied despite what Harry did.

Artemis was still ice cold while Nemia was easily moved to tears.

Draco worried about them, how hard would it be fore them to be at Hecate's for three more years after Harry started at Hogwarts?

Draco covered his eyes with his hands, leaving Harry behind even for a year hurt. Would Harry become closer to the flighty Lovegood heiress? Would he make peace with Zacharias?

What events of his life would Draco miss? It had been hard enough to spend a year at Hecate's without Harry. They were going to be separated again and Draco hated it. he wasn't a Hufflepuff so he wouldn't show his frustration and anxiety but that didn't mean he didn't feel.

He looked up to Uncle Sev so much, he saw the relationship between his godfather and the man's bonded. Whether he was bonded to a witch or a wizard in the future, he wanted that.

Draco sighed; it would be a long year…

Maybe he was paranoid but he didn't care…he was Harry's friend and he could worry about him.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N- I decided to stop confusing every one- including myself. Harry's soon-to-be sisters are only three years behind him. Which fits best because when he is a Fourth Year and Draco is in Fifth, the girls are eleven. Sorry for the confusion.


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Reforging old bonds

Pairing: future drarry, implied Remus x Severus

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summery: Harry grows up as Remus and Severus' son, spending school hours at Hecate's school for young witches and wizards. Despite the slight difference in their ages, his guardians arrange play dates with both the Malfoy heir, Draco who is Severus' other godson and the Longbottom heir, Neville.

Notes: This is a true prequel to Bound to you and traces the growth of Draco and Harry's relationship from childhood friends to lovers.

* * *

Chapter 6

Harry couldn't find Draco the entire train ride…

He ended up sharing a carriage with Ron Weasley- a puppy dog personality, Hermione Granger who was so obsessed with knowledge she seemed positively destined for Ravenclaw and Colin Creevey, a Muggleborn who clutched at a camera like it was Draco's worn out stuffed dragon.

They were all rather nice kids…

But they weren't Draco…

It didn't help that Ron wasn't fond of Slytherins…

Harry wanted more than anything to be sorted into his papa's House with Draco.

Just like he'd predicted, they barely saw one another the entire year…

Harry missed him dreadfully.

XoooooX

Draco wasn't very surprised he was Sorted into Slytherin.

After all generations of Malfoys and Blacks were Slytherins…

His godfather was positively smug, when the Sorting Hat announced immediately that he was a Slytherin.

It was a year later…

Draco sat at the Slytherin table almost antsy, just waiting for Harry's name to be called. He would give up every material thing he had just to hear Potter, Harry: Slytherin.

XoooooX

The names of his yearmates were read off…

Creevey, Colin was a Gryffindor. His name came not long after Lavender Brown became the first Gryffindor in their year. Faye Dunbar became the third…

Granger, Hermione came next out of the names he knew but rather than being a Ravenclaw she was a Gryffindor.

Luna who had been at Hecate's with him was a Ravenclaw like her mother and father.

Harry gave her a shy smile…

By the time his name came up, Harry was exceedingly nervous.

Dora had already graduated and was attending Auror training much to her mother's dismay.

Harry sat on the stool and put the hat on his head.

'Hmm…intelligent…ambitious…brave…loyal…you have traits of each House. Sorting you is difficult young Potter.'

'Please Sort me into Slytherin.'

'That maybe where your heart is young Potter but you belong in…Gryffindor though you would do well in any House.'

The hat announced, "Gryffindor.'

A heartsick Harry made his way towards his dad's former House table instead of his papa and Draco's.

Hermione smiled at him, a kid named Seamus and a Dean treated him to friendly pats on the back.

Ron Weasley was the last Gryffindor and he smirked at him once he was joined them. "Housemate huh? Well isn't that fun?"

Harry gave him a noncommittal shrug.

The distance between him and Draco was supposed to get smaller now…

Instead Harry felt so far away…

XoooooX

Draco was stunned when Harry was Sorted into Gryffindor…

What?

It didn't matter that Daphne, Greg, Vince, Pansy, Millie, Tracey and Blaise were Sorted into Slytherin. All that mattered was that Harry wasn't been….

The lost look on his friend's face as he slowly made his way to red and gold table was so heart-wrenching.

His godfather and Remus actually looked confused…

In different years and different Houses when would they ever see one another?

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N- I decided to stop confusing every one- including myself. Harry's soon-to-be sisters are only three years behind him. Which fits best because when he is a Fourth Year and Draco is in Fifth, the girls are eleven. Sorry for the confusion.


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Reforging old bonds

Pairing: future drarry, implied Remus x Severus

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summery: Harry grows up as Remus and Severus' son, spending school hours at Hecate's school for young witches and wizards. Despite the slight difference in their ages, his guardians arrange play dates with both the Malfoy heir, Draco who is Severus' other godson and the Longbottom heir, Neville.

Notes: This is a true prequel to Bound to you and traces the growth of Draco and Harry's relationship from childhood friends to lovers.

* * *

Chapter 7

Harry was half excited for his first flying lesson.

He went with his dormmates Colin Creevey, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

Harry sighed, he didn't feel like a part of this House despite Ron's blatant attempts at friendship.

"Mudblood, Mudblood how many do I see?"

Harry stiffened.

Zacharias…

That brat!

The blonde Ravenclaw that looked like she could be Draco's sister ended up loosing control of her broom and fell to sprain her wrist.

Madam Hooch snapped at them, "I' be back shortly. No flying and behave. Harry be a dear and keep an eye on him."

Harry sighed and nodded.

Oh the of being a professor's kid automatic authority…

Everything was fine until Colin's voice broke the soft comfortable murmuring.

"Give it back! please! Come on Smith."

"Haha come and get it if you can." Zacharias called out pushing off.

Harry snapped, "Zacharias! You heard Madam Hooch. Get back here."

"If it isn't the Teacher's pet the orphan Heroes' son. You wouldn't dare do anything wrong." Zacharias started juggling the camera.

"Please don't! that's my Mum's." Colin begged.

"Is Mummy dead Mudblood? That's too bad. Oops." Zacharias smirked dropping the camera from about fifty feet.

Harry pushed off and rose higher and higher to catch the camera. He had to come down or perhaps it was up just right. About fifteen feet from the ground Harry grabbed the leather strap.

"Harry Potter! Just what are you doing?"

Harry winced, now he'd get it.

Just wait until his dads heard he disobeyed a teacher…

Harry landed hearing Zacharias snickering behind him.

Zacharias landed not far away.

"Smith detention with Hagrid for two nights for flying without supervision. Potter with me. The rest of you stay on the ground until Madam Hooch returns. Unless you wish to join Smith in detention."

Harry was dragged to an empty classroom after he gave Colin back his camera.

The kid was actually smaller then he was and held it tight to his chest, stammering out his thanks.

McGonagall glared at him, "Stay here." She made her way back into the corridor and the door shut leaving him alone.

She returned not ten minutes later with an older Gryffindor he knew from the Quidditch Matches the last three years; Oliver Wood who replaced Bill Weasley as their Keeper and later Charlie Weasley as the House Captain. .

Harry slid his shaking hands into his robe, "Um Professor?"

"This Harry Potter, Professors Prince and Lupin-Prince 's adopted son. He caught an old-fashion Muggle camera out of a free-fall dropped from at least fifty feet. Mr. Potter has great reflex. I know his father was a Chaser but he has the skills of a Seeker. " McGonagall barked.

Harry swallowed, "Why is he here? I know he's the House captain but I broke the rules."

"I know that." His Head of House sniffed, "I will speak with Remus. I think your punishment will be a loss of free time and forced attendance of Quidditch practices. Unless you are ill and in the Hospital Wing you will be present. If you do not work hard and learn teamwork your flying privileges will be suspended for your entire school career."

"But First years aren't allowed brooms. Dad said I couldn't bring my broom this year that it had to stay at Wisteria."

"I'll talk to Remus. Perhaps, we'll have a chance of slamming Slytherin for once."

Harry groaned, papa would be furious at him for breaking the rules and dad would he disappointed. As former Prefects they expected a certain about of proper behaviour.

How would he explain being allowed on the House Team to Draco who pouted last year that he couldn't try out? Would it increase their distance? Harry felt so far away from his best friend…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N- I decided to stop confusing every one- including myself. Harry's soon-to-be sisters are only three years behind him. Which fits best because when he is a Fourth Year and Draco is in Fifth, the girls are eleven. Sorry for the confusion.


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Reforging old bonds

Pairing: future drarry, implied Remus x Severus

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summery: Harry grows up as Remus and Severus' son, spending school hours at Hecate's school for young witches and wizards. Despite the slight difference in their ages, his guardians arrange play dates with both the Malfoy heir, Draco who is Severus' other godson and the Longbottom heir, Neville.

Notes: This is a true prequel to Bound to you and traces the growth of Draco and Harry's relationship from childhood friends to lovers.

* * *

Chapter 8

Harry was sternly told by his dad to join them in their rooms after dinner.

He was very shamefaced and hadn't told anyone his punishment.

Looking like he was going to be fed to one of Hagrid's pets Harry sighed and made his way to his family's apartments.

His sisters were sitting and eating at the family table supervised by a house elf.

Nemia scurried up from the table to latch on to him, "Harry!"

Harry hugged her.

"Back to your dinner Nemia." Papa scolded.

Harry shivered.

"The study Harry." Remus ordered.

Harry scurried into the library/study that was part of their rooms, his fathers behind him.

"Sit." Severus ordered.

Harry sat on the ottoman that was between two armchairs.

"Would you like to explain why you disobeyed Madam Hooch?" Severus snapped.

Harry sighed, "It was because of Zacharias. He stole Colin's camera it apparently belonged to his mother. The way he was acting I thought she'd died. We all told him to give it back but he started to fly and then pretended to drop it on accident. I just flew up to catch it."

"Minerva said he caught it about ten feet from the ground, snatched it out of a fifty foot fall. She'd never seen anything like it." his dad offered.

"I thought we taught you to be more obedient." Severus frowned.

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled.

"As much as we disagree with it, we can't change Minerva's punishment." Remus sighed.

"We can punish him ourselves." Severus scowled.

"Very well you may have your Nimbus however you will leave it here when you are not headed to practice. It is not to be in the Tower until next year. Mr. Wood will inform me when practices are and you shall have it then." Remus decided firmly.

Harry nodded, "Alright."

"As much as it pains me to say this you will follow Minerva's punishment to the letter." Severus glared.

Harry squirmed, "What about Draco?"

"What about him?" Remus frowned.

"He's gonna be mad right?"

"He will be mad correct;" Remus corrected.

Harry hung his head, "He will be mad correct?"

"Irritated. Disappointed. Jealous but probably not mad. He has some skill and maybe on the team." Severus shrugged.

"What if he's Seeker?" Harry whispered, "I don't want that…"

"If he is you will fly for your house and he for his. He maybe upset for a few days but he'll get over it." Remus ruffled his hair. "Now off to the Tower with you and be sure to finish your homework. Don't forget to say good night to your sisters."

Harry nodded and hurried out of the study.

He kissed the top of Nemia's head and hugged Artemis, "Good night and be good."

"Are you in trouble?" Artemis asked frowning.

Harry flushed, "I was caught flying after Madam Hooch said not to. It was technically for a good reason but I still disobeyed a professor. Papa and dad are disappointed."

"What is your punishment?" Nemia asked worried.

"I'm losing my free time in the evenings and I'm being forced onto the Quidditch team. If I don't work hard my flying privileges will be suspended for all of school." Harry winced.

"Draco will be mad." Artemis warned.

"I know. I hope he will still speak to me…"

Harry made his way up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry?'

Harry turned to see Oliver Wood, "Yes captain?"

"It's Oliver and you'll met me at the pitch tomorrow night." Oliver told him.

Harry sighed, "Alright. Da… I mean Professor Lupin-Prince said to tell him when I'm to be there because they are keeping it in their room so I don't take advantage of this."

Oliver nodded, "I can understand that. Just practice and we'll see what happens."

Harry nodded and headed up to bed.

Could this year get any worse?

…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N- I decided to stop confusing every one- including myself. Harry's soon-to-be sisters are only three years behind him. Which fits best because when he is a Fourth Year and Draco is in Fifth, the girls are eleven. Sorry for the confusion.


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Reforging old bonds

Pairing: future drarry, implied Remus x Severus

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summery: Harry grows up as Remus and Severus' son, spending school hours at Hecate's school for young witches and wizards. Despite the slight difference in their ages, his guardians arrange play dates with both the Malfoy heir, Draco who is Severus' other godson and the Longbottom heir, Neville.

Notes: This is a true prequel to Bound to you and traces the growth of Draco and Harry's relationship from childhood friends to lovers.

* * *

Chapter 9

The news of his being the first First Year to fly for their House spread faster then Harry expected.

Oliver blabbed.

The mirror Weasley twins Fred and George clasped him on the back at breakfast.

"So you're Charlie's replacement."

"Who would have guessed?"

"Professor Prince's son the rule breaker."

"He only did it to get mum's camera." Colin protested. "I'd have done it if I could fly. Thank you! You're the best Harry.."

A hand squeezed his shoulder and forcibly turned him around.

There was Draco fuming.

"What is this about you're flying? You're a First Year!" Draco glowered at him.

Harry shook, "I'm sorry. I don't have a choice. She'll suspend my flying privileges for Seven Years if I don't. Don't be mad at me…please…"

Draco sneered, "I'll think about." And stormed off.

Harry felt like he'd been punched in the chest.

"You don't need him." Ron counselled. "He's just a slimy snake."

He's my best friend…Harry thought.

Draco was mad at him, which really hurt.

He really hoped and dreaded at the same time that Draco would make the Slytherin team even if they would be rivals

…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N- I decided to stop confusing every one- including myself. Harry's soon-to-be sisters are only three years behind him. Which fits best because when he is a Fourth Year and Draco is in Fifth, the girls are eleven. Sorry for the confusion.


	11. Chapter 10

Title: Reforging old bonds

Pairing: future drarry, implied Remus x Severus

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summery: Harry grows up as Remus and Severus' son, spending school hours at Hecate's school; for young witches and wizards. Despite the slight difference in their ages his guardians arrange play dates with both the Malfoy heir, Draco who is Severus' other godson and the Longbottom heir, Neville.

Notes: This is a true prequel to Bound to you and traces the growth of Draco and Harry's relatiionship from childhood friends to lovers.

Chapter 10

That evening was Harry's first Quidditch lesson…

With Draco angry with him it was hard to focus and he was extremely morose…

Hermione and Ron tried desperately to lift his spirits with Colin piping up.

Dean and Seamus were in their own world as usual.

Draco…

His friend wouldn't speak to him at all. When they passed in the hall he was ignored.

His teachers chided him for his lack of attention but Harry didn't care.

Hermione copying her notes for him didn't make it any better.

Ron spent the entire walk between classes commenting about how Slytherins couldn't be trusted and wasn't Draco's father a Death Eater?

Harry did know that there were Death Eaters but not much about them except that his parents' supposed friend had been one or that his godfather's cousin who was also Aunt Narcissa and Aunt Annie's sister Bellatrix who killed Sirius had been one.

Harry finished his last class and made his way to his family's apartment.

XoooooX

Remus had Draco in his last class of the day, he watched Draco all class.

His bonded's godson and their adopted son's best friend brooded the entire period and his note taking was automatic but his mind was elsewhere.

He'd seen how Harry took Draco's reaction and he was not pleased.

Draco didn't hear the bell at first and then mechanically began to pack up his things.

"Mr. Malfoy you will stay after class."

Draco blinked at him, "What? Oh…yes Professor Lupin-Prince."

Remus stepped toward the Second Year and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Draco what's wrong?"

"I'm just mad." The Slytherin grumbled.

"About what?"

"I begged and pleaded to be on the team last year but I was told I couldn't until this year."

Remus knew that wasn't the whole truth, "Continue."

"I can't believe he didn't tell me!" Draco stomped.

"He didn't want you to know. He knew you'd be angry. He knew how much you wanted to fly last year. He doesn't want to do this anymore then we want to let him. He's right that he's being blackmailed into it. Minerva just wants to win over Slytherin. She was once a talented Chaser herself. Her mother was a Captain. It's a bit of a family tradition if she hadn't been widowed she might have had a child to continue the legacy but her brothers. They played with James and Sirius." Remus shook his head, "You've never fought before. You're pouting and Harry is crushed."

"It's not fair." Draco whinged.

"Life isn't fair. The sooner you realize that the better. Do this right. Try out for the Slytherin team. You want to fly as a Seeker wow Flint at Tryouts. He'll put you on the team I'm sure. Be his friend, he still needs you."

Draco grumbled, "I'll think about it."

XoooooX

Draco stormed to his bed in the Dungeons. He threw himself on his bed and fumed.

Harry had been afraid to tell him? Harry didn't want to fly?

The look on Harry's face this morning haunted him. It was painful to remember…

He hurt Harry…

Why had he done that?

This wasn't fair! Just because his parents were heroes and his father was a Quidditch player Harry had been forced onto the Team?

Why hadn't Dumbledore protested?

Right because the foolish old man was a Gryffindor…

Draco punched his pillow in frustration.

Slytherin's Cauldron! Why?

As if things between them weren't hard enough Harry was getting preferential treatment despite his dads declaration to treat him in class the same as any other student.

Like it was Harry's duty to live up to his dead birth parents!

Lily and James Potter had no influence on the person Harry was. It was his godfather and his bonded that raised him; Harry was more their son then the Potters.

So the Potters managed to kill the Dark Lord and ended the threat that he might have posed.

His father hadn't been a willing follower and got off because he'd been a spy for James Potter because of Uncle Sev. He'd helped James and Lily come up with a way to defeat him.

It wasn't fair to be labelled the Son of a Death Eater…

Sure others got off like Mille, Theo, Vince, Greg, and Giselle's fathers mostly because of masks and his father had no problem telling on the likes of Bellatrix but not on his own friends.

His godfather was never a Death Eater…

Draco wanted be a brave man like his godfather.

To stand up to someone like Bellatrix Lestrange and refuse to serve a Dark Lord took guts.

He just had to get around to apologising…

XoooooX

Harry was handed his broom which was under a notice-me-not charm and told to hurry to the pitch for his lesson after sharing dinner with his family..

He plodded along to the Pitch not noticing his shadow.

"Hi ya Harry." Oliver called out.

Harry waved at the captain, casting a finite to end the notice-me-not charm.

"I have a basket of stones with spongifying charms on them. I'm going to toss them at you and I want you to catch them."

Harry nodded.

The basket hung from the handle on Oliver's broom almost obscenely.

Oliver led him into the sky and then began hurling a stone every three minutes

Harry caught a good amount of the stones at least 85% of those hurled by the Gryffindor captain. It was difficult but with the spongifying charm but it meant that if he got hit they only bounced.

Oliver called it quits when it was too dark to see the stones and Harry ended up hit more often then he caught.

Harry headed in alone and left Oliver behind.

XoooooX

Draco uncast his notice-me-not charm and reached for Harry's shoulder.

The smaller boy jumped.

"Hush." Draco said quietly.

Harry turned his eyes shimmering with tears, "Are you still mad at me?"

Draco shook his head, "More like disappointed. I thought we could tell each other anything."

Harry swallowed, "I was sure you'd be mad."

"I was only mad because I heard from a Hufflepuff and not from you."

"How did you hear from a Hufflepuff?"

"A member of the Quidditch team, one of Dora's teammates was complaining about it." Draco shrugged. "They weren't very nice about it. Zacharias said that it was because your dad is a former Gryffindor that you had a reward rather then a punishment."

"Malfoy!"

Draco twitched, pressing Harry's hand, "You're very good. I'm proud of you. Don't think I'll cut you slack because we're friends."

Then he hurried off.

XoooooX

Harry sighed.

Oliver jogged up to him, "You alright? Did Malfoy do anything?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well let's head back then." Oliver nodded.

"I've got to stop at my dad's apartment and give the broom back." Harry shook his head.

"Well at least let me walk you to the dungeon stairs. You be careful with Malfoy. He threw a fit about not being allowed to play."

"He's alright." Harry sighed. "He's papa's godson."

"If you say so." Oliver said dubiously.

Was everyone out to keep him and Draco from being friends? They'd been friends most of their lives. Why should being in different Houses keep them apart when it hadn't kept his dads apart?

At least papa and dad had it easier; they at least had the same classes because they were in the same year. He and Draco didn't have that luxury…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	12. Chapter 11

Title: Reforging old bonds

Pairing: future drarry, implied Remus x Severus

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summery: Harry grows up as Remus and Severus' son, spending school hours at Hecate's school for young witches and wizards. Despite the slight difference in their ages, his guardians arrange play dates with both the Malfoy heir, Draco who is Severus' other godson and the Longbottom heir, Neville.

Notes: This is a true prequel to Bound to you and traces the growth of Draco and Harry's relationship from childhood friends to lovers.

KiraIqa - Here it is!

* * *

Chapter 11

Draco was a bit nervous about trying out this year…

He'd let his temper get away from him with Harry getting put on the Gryffindor Team when it was supposed to be against the rules.

His father would not be pleased, he was to be more self-controlled then that. Something about Harry made him less then perfectly controlled.

He sighed, his 'friends' Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Millie Bulstrode and Greg Goyle followed him to the Pitch.

Adrian who was a year ahead of him lifted a hand in greeting.

He recognized, Marcus Flint who flew as a Chaser but was House Captain.

Adrian seemed close, almost friendly with Montague. There were a few Chaser hopefuls, Lucian Bole and Peregrine Derrick were smug and toying with their beater bats.

Flint strode towards him, "What are you trying out for Malfoy? If its Chaser you can just go back to the dungeons."

Draco snorted, "Chaser? Not hardly, I was more interested in Seeker."

Flint gave him a once over and sneered, "Unfortunately, you're still too young to fly for us."

"I'm a second year." Draco glared.

"Seeker is only open to those Fifth Year and older." Flint sniffed.

"That's not what you said last year." Draco scowled.

"Last year a mere First Year was below our notice."

"You have no decent Seeker, Mr. Flint. I see no harm in at least giving him a change to prove himself even if he ends up failing in the end." Professor Prince drawled.

Draco kept his face schooled in a mask to avoid showing how happy his godfather's support made him.

"Very well," Flint drawled. "Don't expect me to just allow you to intimidate your way onto the team just because your father is on the Board of Governors."

Draco snorted, "I wouldn't dream of it. I know I've got to earn my place in the world."

"Just so we have this clear." Flint sniffed. "Higgs! This arrogant prat wants to race you to the snitch."

Terrence Higgs was a Sixth Year, having flown an unremarkable season last year despite their receiving the Quidditch cup the last few years.

"With Potter Flying for Gryffindor I expect better then your best Mr. Flint." Professor Prince warned.

Adrian frowned, "Isn't he your adopted son?"

"Yes but I don't want my house to embarrassment by handing Gryffindor the victory just because my son is playing Seeker." Uncle Sev grumbled.

Draco pushed off, flying against Higgs with all the focus and determination as if this were a real match.

His third capture of the snitch Flint bellowed at them.

"Higgs get off the pitch, you're demoted to reserve. Malfoy go dig out a Seeker's kit."

Draco bowed landing and handing the practice snitch smugly to the captain.

Unobtrusively, Uncle Sev squeezed his shoulder in pride.

Draco nodded sharply and went to find a kit that would fit his slim frame.

A Second Year Seeker was almost as unheard of as a First Year one…

He had his coveted position but challenging Harry in the air still left him cold…

Once Quidditch tryouts were dismissed, Draco went to write to his parents about being selected for the House Team. It should make them proud…

He planned to be the best Seeker Slytherin had ever seen…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N- I decided to stop confusing every one- including myself. Harry's soon-to-be sisters are only three years behind him. Which fits best because when he is a Fourth Year and Draco is in Fifth, the girls are eleven. Sorry for the confusion.


End file.
